1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical contact, comprising at least one pair of contact spring arms and having arranged on its outside an outer back-up spring including at least one pair of outer back-up spring arms cooperating with the contact spring arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A contact of this type is known from German Patent Specification 32 48 078. This contact comprises a box-shaped contact body, and the outer back-up spring also has a box-shaped outer back-up spring body fitting onto the contact body. Locking of the outer back-up spring on the contact is effected in that, after sliding of the outer back-up spring onto the contact, predetermined portions of the outer back-up spring body are bent into recesses and behind transverse edges of the contact body, respectively. It is also known to bend locking lances projecting from the outer back-up spring about corresponding sidewalls of the contact and to clamp them there after placement of the outer back-up spring onto the contact.
Such methods of attaching the outer back-up spring on the contact have the disadvantage that the locking bending operation of certain portions of the outer back-up spring must be performed on a relatively complex structure, namely on the assembly of contact and outer back-up spring. This requires complicated machines.